


玹容/随便玩玩

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

郑在玹进去过很多次。

每次都是晚上，十二点左右，在刺眼的艳俗霓虹灯牌扎堆的拐角处，一条阴湿的小巷里。晃入小巷后，他眼前仍会不时闪出五颜六色的余辉。尽头是一扇威严的铁门，由于潮湿的空气而变得锈钝，谨慎谄媚的保镖在此守候。他们的黑色皮手套和脸颊一样，泛出油乎乎的光泽。

铁门后仍是漆黑的狭窄道路，但并不肮脏。从一间无人问津的皮包酒吧中下楼，到地下去，就是一个美丽的新世界。

他厌恶这里的气息。一旦打开进入“会场”的铁板，令人作呕的烈酒味、劣质香水味、呕吐物和新鲜食物的气味就一股脑涌进鼻子里，让他想起接近报废的出租车，肚子中翻江倒海。郑在玹跟在老板身后，对雏妓揽客的娇媚呼声听而不闻，紧紧盯着四周，防止不长眼睛的酒鬼过来扯皮。如果老板真的死掉了——他已有打算——那就趁早换一家，换个不来这里的老板。

在看不见的地方，他能感觉到某些色咪咪的目光，像一滩黏重的鼻涕。郑在玹侧过头，那若有若无的目光就消散在空气里。于是他回过头，那目光便又黏回来了。他沉默地替他们做见血的脏活儿，用棍棒、手枪，或者拳头。“你就是那个小白脸吗？”有人轻佻地挑衅，他就将枪别在腰后，改用其他的方法，不惜自己也头破血流。

郑在玹跟着来过许多次，知道他们其实是要去“后台”。他用力推开几个浓妆艳抹的女人，将手臂挡在老板旁边，下巴绷得紧紧的。

他们穿过了“会场”。

沉重的天鹅绒幕布掀开一角，一行人悄无声息地潜入，幕布便重新与黑暗融为一体。

这儿更为广阔，地上长着许多铁笼，从头到脚蒙着令人兴奋的黑布。一股地下特有的霉味钻进鼻子里。郑在玹垂首立在墙边，一言不发。

他们互相拥抱、握手、致谢。郑在玹心不在焉地听着，不知道他们致的哪门子谢。他猜八成是进了新货。也许那女孩——或男孩的年龄还不足十四岁。或许又是一个被改造得仅能存活几年的性奴。他抬起眼，主持人眉飞色舞地介绍什么东西，唾沫横飞，而那些大人物都听入了神，丝毫不在乎溅到脸上的口水。郑在玹不关心新货，只希望他们能快点去验收，以免让自己站立太长时间。

他并没等太长时间。他们已经迫不及待了。郑在玹跟着他们走向“更衣室”，发现每个人的脸上都挂着如饥似渴的表情。“更衣室”是存放“危险品”的地方，他也只进来过一两次。一股悚然的冷意传遍身体，其中蕴含着过电般的快感。郑在玹说不清那快感从何而来，也许数千年的文明生活仍未完全消泯人类的兽性。这里保存着全市最大的秘辛。残废的市长女儿曾在此生活，后不知所踪。他深吸了一口气，在陈腐的空气中，想起那姑娘流不出泪的眼睛和齐根锯断的胳膊。

他继续向前走去。

“请容许我向各位隆重地介绍。”主持人捏着黑布的一角，大家全部静息屏声。“…这不是上帝的杰作，而是撒旦的手笔。我们曾在童话故事中、都市传说中听见过他的大名，今日方得一睹他的风采……”郑在玹支楞着耳朵，感到这解说词浮夸得像虚假宣传。主持人手中的黑布慢慢从巨大的笼子上滑落。“我想这美丽的脸蛋，也许能赏各位脸值这个数……”主持人伸出一只手指，滴溜溜转的小眼睛狡黠又圆滑。但随着那层黑色面纱的轰然落地，再没人去看他的手指和那两撇黑色的小胡子。

有一个人跪在笼子里。郑在玹微微瞪大了双眼。

但他不敢确定那到底是不是“人”。裸露的脊背上生出两只黑色翅膀，皮肉连接处长着细细的绒毛。郑在玹花了点力气才把这翅膀与蝙蝠联系在一起。那个“人”低着头，乌黑的头发垂下来，厚厚地遮住脸，看不清表情，只露出一截高挺的鼻梁和卷翘的长长睫毛。郑在玹看见一滴泪砸在他被枷锁绑在一起的手上，那滴泪反射出惨淡的昏黄灯光。破皮的关节通红，手腕上横亘凝固的血迹。他想不出一双手怎会被折磨成如此惨状。那具赤裸的身体柔韧、白皙、美丽，却遍布淤青与血痕。

人群发出躁动声。

那双丑陋的、薄薄的翅膀被带刺的铁链穿过，牢牢地锁在笼子上，翻卷出嫩红的皮肉，发乌的粘稠血液顺着铁柱在地上汇成一个小湖泊。也许是出于疼痛，或是寒冷，他不住颤抖。郑在玹看出他原本不该那样瘦弱——他们大概饿了他很久。但那伤痕累累的身体中仍藏着力量，从那一条条纤细的肌肉中可窥见一二。

郑在玹便有些泄气。想主持人果然是虚假宣传。也许那只是一个地下医生的半成品。可那铁链使他不由得想起市长女儿流干了的眼泪。

铁笼的门被打开，几个喽啰强硬地将货物的脸掰向众人。他的下巴被猛地掐起来。他努力想要侧过头躲避刺眼的灯光，但挣扎的成效却很轻微。

郑在玹甚至能听见那近在咫尺的愤怒喘息。小兽一般的嗡鸣，不甘又绝望，嗓子中一定浮着血沫子。

“……血族…”主持人说，“我们实在是高估了这种生物。原来他们并不会自动地痊愈伤痕，也害怕刀枪棍棒！很幸运。先生们，先生们！”他欠身行了个屈膝礼。“我们终于捉住了这奇妙的东西。”

但郑在玹一眼陷在那双大的出奇的眼睛中，无暇顾及主持人的演讲。

他在低声怒吼，在羞愤地哭泣，高耸的眉骨投下黑色阴影，但其中蕴藏的泪水闪烁着宝石的光辉，仿若宇宙的星辰。他们掰开了那张猫一样天生翘起的嘴唇，郑在玹看见残破的森白犬齿，被生生剪短，还未被磨成圆形。

原来这就是吸血鬼。又脏又破，没什么好看的。

但那双埋没在黑暗中的眼睛死死地盯着他们，好像要将所有人带进地狱似的。

郑在玹被看得浑身发毛，才回过神来，发现他们已经在兴致勃勃地讨论价格。他不喜欢这种场合，便快步走出去抽了根烟。“会场”中的淫靡宴会仍在举行，他默然望着充斥廉价娼妓和烂醉酒鬼的宽阔低平的房间，回味起那只吸血鬼青白的身体。是的，那只货物的确像烂泥一样脏，却有办法在他脑海中挥之不去。…最好没有人买下他——郑在玹被自己突然冒出的念头吓了一跳。他掐灭了烟头。

半小时后，一个黑色的裹尸袋被抬了出来，里面装着“货物”。那只袋子被抬上了他的车。

袋子安静地躺在后座上，郑在玹带着这只袋子从灰色的贫民窟街道飞驰到金黄色的富人聚居区，袋子没有发出一点声音。

“嗨。”他趁红灯的间隙点燃一根烟。“你会说话吗？”郑在玹透过缥缈的烟雾，望着后视镜。“其实比你倒霉的大有人在呢。”他开动了车子。也许裹尸袋里的生物被注射了镇静剂，但不论如何，郑在玹直到打开车门才停止了单方面的交谈。他默默地看着那只袋子被运送进豪宅中，才掉头回家。

那似乎不能称为一个家。墙漆已经掉得斑驳了，睡觉时会被天花板上掉落的粉末弄醒。他在房间中拆除过几个针孔摄像头，却无计可施。门口照例散落着色彩斑斓的卡片，毛剌的纸张上印着摆出各种挑逗姿势的女郎。郑在玹一把甩上门，躺在床上难以入眠。

黑暗中充斥着醉汉的呕吐声、情侣激烈的做爱声、恶犬的嚎叫，一切如此杂乱无章。一股食物的香气传来，他感到饥饿，一种从上到下的空虚感。他试着把手伸进裤子里，却在触碰到疲软器官的一瞬间扫没了兴。他想打电话给妓女，脑海中却浮现出那只吸血鬼白釉般的脸庞。他想到他的老板，那滩肥油要玷污生着丑陋翅膀的天使了。那么美丽，那么恐怖，就在此刻，就在今夜。他弄脏了裤子，在床上喘着气。一种羞耻的快感笼罩了全身，他维持着望着天花板的姿势睡了过去，并未发现远处墙壁上隐蔽的红点。

此后，他发现自己好像难以继续摆出那副道貌岸然的沉默模样。他本来也不是那种人。每次动手，他的眼底就浮现一片血红。那只吸血鬼被豢养在地下室中，有时被牵上来，油光水滑的天鹅绒衬衫下，露出一截瓷白的脖颈。翅膀收了回去，不再向人们展示它所受的苦难。那双总是湿着的眼睛失去了焰火，变成一汪逐渐枯竭的湖。他那么漂亮，身体散发出若有若无的血腥味，勾引魔鬼，也勾引上帝。

有时去老板家办事，他就能看得见那只吸血鬼。乖顺地跪伏在窗帘严密的客厅地板上。稍加观察，便会发现深深刺入皮肉的银钉禁锢了他的行动，如同发病的折耳猫，不得不柔顺痛苦地承受命运的一切。

吸血鬼认得郑在玹。即使是一只猫狗，也熟悉经常造访的客人。

主人不在时，郑在玹便坐在柔软的沙发上，看着脚下厚厚的驼毛地毯，眼神不错。但吸血鬼不。吸血鬼盯着郑在玹，盯着他沾满灰尘的皮鞋、歪斜的领带、松垮的衬衫。郑在玹时而抬眼看一眼那只危险的宠物，于是吸血鬼便直勾勾地盯住他的瞳孔。

吸血鬼做出一个跋扈的口型。“你喜欢我。”吸血鬼无声地说，随即虚弱地扯了扯嘴角。

郑在玹不知作何反应。

“泰容。”那只诡丽的生物低声说。

“叫我李泰容。”


	2. Chapter 2

郑在玹才发现那只吸血鬼与自己梦中的臆想有极大出入。不——他坐在车里点了根烟——他有名字……泰容…李泰容……

可是吸血鬼和人类有什么联系呢？他怎么会告诉别人他的名字呢？李泰容…这名字听起来很普通，吸血鬼会叫这样普通的名字吗？一瞬间许多思绪裹挟了他，但最重要的是——郑在玹吐出一口烟——最重要的是，李泰容没说错，他真的喜欢他。

天边浮现月亮的轮廓。

手机不合时宜地响了起来。一定又是该死的老板，要他去做那些该死的活计。“做完回来交差。”那头猪对他说。他在话筒中听见嘤咛声，轻哼出一口桃色的气。他想起在会场中所见到的残破的小兽。绯红的毒酒从话筒中流出来，倒灌进耳朵里。

怎么让他听见那个？天光越发晦暗了。车轮碾过烟蒂，他突然心乱如麻，预感到自己也许再没法抽烟了。

那座别墅的大门没锁，轻轻一推就开了。“是在玹吗？”雇主的声音悠悠传到门口。“大家都在等你。”他看了眼门牌，确定自己没有走错，却迟迟不敢推开那扇门。他又听见了话筒中甜美的呻吟。

越往里走，淫秽的声音便越明显。他穿过长长的走廊、空荡荡的客厅、狭小的会客室，终于站定在大敞着门口的书房前。李泰容的双腿也朝向他的方向，像大门一样温顺地敞开。中间吞吃着主人肥腻的生殖器。郑在玹浑身的血顿时涌上心头，烧得脑子嗡嗡作响。

房间中没有窗户，唯一的光线被郑在玹挡住大半，那具上下起伏的躯体便染上变幻的光影，像月光下的白浪。吸血鬼的手腕上依然缠着铁链，乳尖上都被穿了银色的圆环，被吮吸得咂咂作响。那根头部粉红的漂亮阴茎也被穿上了银制的细链。郑在玹不懂那到底有什么用途，但一定是满足人类淫欲的变态玩具。

那根令人作呕的性器拔出后，带出一汪恶心的浊液。“在玹，”老板脸上堆满笑起来的褶子。“你来。”他说。离开了房间。

郑在玹头晕目眩。

那口小穴还翕张着，已经被操开了，无力回到原始紧闭的稚嫩模样。

吸血鬼似乎在疲惫地睡着。

他不知道自己为何如此慌乱，攥紧拳头，咽了口唾沫，大着胆子走向那具淫荡而不自知的身体。

天色已经完全暗了下来。

手指触到滑腻肌肤的瞬间，他的心脏狂乱地在胸腔中震颤。就算只能拥有这具身体一秒钟，哪怕下一秒就会死亡——他俯下身，抑制住心中的激动，轻轻地吻在那张微微张开的檀口上。

吸血鬼醒了。眼皮缓缓掀开一半，露出摄人心魄的瞳孔。那张口中传出细碎的笑声。“他让你来？”那慵懒的声调活像一位妙龄少女与情人调情。“我也喜欢你来。在玹。”吸血鬼坏心眼地上扬了最后两个字的读音。“在玹。”他咂摸着语调，又重复了一遍。

郑在玹与他的鼻尖近在咫尺。他看着这个紧张的男人，不禁欢快地笑了起来。“来呀。”他天真地邀请道，“来呀，在玹。”

郑在玹几乎用上自己毕生最快的速度解开了裤子。有谁不会对着这样一具鲜活的躯体急色呢？“你…”他急切地吻着吸血鬼柔软的脖颈。“不是你，”吸血鬼舒服地眯起眼睛，“是泰容，叫我泰容。”“泰容…？泰容……”郑在玹抚摸着他的腰肢，而李泰容温柔地抓住他的手，引诱他拨弄自己的小穴，浅浅地在入口戳弄。

李泰容的动作熟练得像一个老道的娼妓。郑在玹怀疑这与自己在会场所见到的其实是两个完全不同的人。李泰容不像吸血鬼——在他的印象中，电影里、海报中的吸血鬼是尖刻、锋利的，然而而李泰容的手指和身段像一尾湿冷黏滑的毒蛇，鳞片的边缘却干脆利落，让人分不清哪才是真面目。

郑在玹不愿叫出李泰容的名字。那三个普通的字好像有魔力，叫出便能使活人化白骨。但李泰容随着他的动作，一声声叫他“在玹”。李泰容看起来要沉溺其中了，不是海浪上沉浮的柔弱舢板，而是能叫海浪滔天也能叫风平浪静的波塞冬。他不自觉地又啃咬上那片光滑的胸膛。难怪他们要给他的乳头穿上银环，如此美好的身体加上配菜才更可口。

今夜的月光无比光辉。

他要到达顶峰了，李泰容搂着他的脖子不住喘着气。他注意到吸血鬼被磨掉的尖尖牙齿已经生出了新的。他释放在吸血鬼体内。一种不真实的感觉充满了全身。随后，脚步声从身后传来。

他闷头倒了下去。

阴森，湿冷。他睁开眼睛后，还是无尽的黑暗。他用力地眨眼，除了由于生理泪水而造成的模糊，仍是漆黑一片。

“别眨了。”黑暗中传来一个懒洋洋的声音。“你没瞎。”

郑在玹紧紧闭上眼睛，使劲晃晃脑袋，试图摆脱酸痛的骨节和恶劣的环境而带来的眩晕。一股恶心的腥臭味不知从何处传来。他想捂住鼻子，却发现自己的两只胳膊都被绑在椅子上了，腿也是，没有办法移动。

他逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，原来这里是地下室。两只亮得惊人的眼睛在看着他。是那只吸血鬼。

他发现的更大惊喜是胳膊上被割出一个巨大的十字形伤口，放了半桶血。原来这间地下室是吸血鬼的食堂。

“是的。”李泰容不无嘲讽地说。“你是第五个。但他对你很好，让你先操我一顿再来放血。”吸血鬼无聊地弹着旁边一只糊满凝固鲜血的桶。“他是不是喜欢你？我说的是那种喜欢。”吸血鬼放肆地大笑起来，笑声席卷了整个腥臭的地下室。

“但是能操你一顿再死也不错。”郑在玹冷冷地说。说完他又自觉后悔。“还有多久？”他补充道。“你要吃我多少天？”

“你真的要问这么扫兴的问题吗？”吸血鬼支着脑袋，有点好笑地问他。“你为什么不问问我为什么被抓到这里来？为什么不问问吸血鬼的身体构造？”

“…你不想逃出去吗？”郑在玹扭过头看着李泰容。

他实在捧出了自己为数不多的真心，希望这只年轻的吸血鬼能够逃出去。李泰容不该待在这阴暗的地下室，而应当端坐在玫瑰环绕的宝座上。

他认真地看着李泰容。

“逃出去…？”吸血鬼来了点精神，但郑在玹觉得他的表情不太正常。“我可以逃出去，但是……”他拖着镣铐走近郑在玹。郑在玹没法不直视那张艳丽的脸。然而，他惊奇地发现吸血鬼尖利的牙齿竟然在以肉眼可见的速度长好。吸血鬼冲他嫣然一笑，那两颗尖牙便深深刺入了十字形的伤口。郑在玹疼得倒抽冷气。那颗黑色的脑袋趴在他的胳膊上，几乎有十几分钟——也许时间更久。他感到浑身的血液都已经离开了身体。他的体温逐渐流失，身体越发麻木了。

“为什么你觉得我会被那么容易地捉住呢？”他恍惚间听见吸血鬼的叹息。“在玹，在玹哪……”一只手怜悯地抚摸着他受伤的胳膊，犹如圣母的关怀。“…好孩子。我真喜欢你。”

郑在玹的脸色已经变得苍白，由于失血过多而感到虚浮。

“在玹…”吸血鬼蹲在他身边，扯出一个狡诈的微笑。“我已经很老啦，你们人类不也需要定期找点乐子吗？”他将两只手交叠在一起。“可是在玹，我不会忘记你的……”吸血鬼捻开了沉重的锁链。“你多么年轻、多么善良啊。你的气味、你的鲜血，多么美味…在玹，恐怕你自己都不知道。”

李泰容站起来，踢了一脚那只装了半桶血的水桶，伸了个懒腰。“我很久没有说过这么一大段台词了，这是我自己现场编的……”他咕哝道，又弯下腰，对着椅子上垂着头的年轻人的耳朵说：“你听到了吗？对了，我还要借你的衣服穿。”他心情舒畅，扒掉了郑在玹灰扑扑的外套，在地下室中转了个圈，大摇大摆地走了出去。

走出门口前，他怜悯地回头看了一眼依旧坐在椅子上一动不动的年轻人。

“再见。”他行了个礼。

半昏半醒间，郑在玹勉勉强强听到了李泰容打开铁门的声音、楼下女人被半截掐断的惊呼、手枪的砰砰声。可是，没用的，什么都没法阻止李泰容——郑在玹想，几乎要放弃对死亡的挣扎了。

不行，不行。

他说服自己睁开眼睛。连地下室中浓烈的腥臭味，他也几乎闻不见了。可是——睁开眼，睁开眼呀，郑在玹！脑海中的声音又变成李泰容的，一会儿又变成了毒蛇信子的嘶嘶声。不行，那个婊子……他咬着牙——李泰容实在是个棋高一着的婊子！——他真叫李泰容么？

他咬破了舌头尖，用疼痛换回了一丝清明。

为了穿他的衣服，李泰容走之前给他解开了绳子。他试着站起来，一下向前扑倒在地上。地上全是凝固的鲜血，郑在玹迷迷糊糊，想不通为什么放血会放到地板上——它们能吃吗？

他爬出那座别墅时，已经是凌晨了。整座别墅笼罩着诡异的死寂，他模糊的视野中偶尔出现一两个熟悉的身影，已然丧失了生机。

郑在玹躺在别墅的石阶上，想要长出一口气，却只能发出微弱的呼吸声。初秋的微风卷起青草，现在大约是凌晨四点。出租车——他用力嗅着空气中浮尘的味道，从未觉得这味道如此清香过——再过一个小时，就会有出租车……

郑在玹终于看见了升起的太阳。有人发现了他。像一场梦。

他终于支持不住，闭上双眼想要好好睡一觉。因此他没注意到别墅的屋檐下——

一只蝙蝠飞向了屋后的树林。


End file.
